<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars around my scars by fransunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391672">stars around my scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransunflower/pseuds/fransunflower'>fransunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransunflower/pseuds/fransunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her world is falling apart, Danny is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars around my scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little one shot before I'm back with another chapter of "Say Something". This is kinda sad, I guess. See for yourself. Enjoy! (Also, I probably should have watched the episode again before writing this because this is).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The President of the United States had been shot. That's what they said on the news. The president… and someone else. Someone from the White House. They assumed it was a member of the senior staff. That's what they said. On the news. Danny turned away from the screen. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be. Only, it <em>could</em>. He jumped up from the sofa and made his way to the door. He searched for his keys, grabbed the next best coat he could find, and left the apartment. It was cold outside, but Danny hardly noticed. All he could think about was C.J.. Had she been shot? Was she at the hospital? Was she dead? <em>No</em>. No, she couldn't be. C.J. Cregg was still alive. She had to be. He ran all the way to the White House. His apartment was 30 minutes away. He made it there in ten.</p><p>"Carol!" he yelled as he pushed past a few reporters that had gathered around C.J.'s office. They were all yelling, talking over each other, and Carol – poor woman – tried to answer each of their questions, one at a time. "Carol," Danny tried again, completely out of breath. He was now right in front of her. Carol looked like she was about to cry, tears threatening to break through any second now.</p><p>"Danny-" she began but was cut off by some reporter from <em>Cats and Dogs </em>or something stupid like that. Danny turned around.</p><p>"Everybody shut up!" he yelled, and the crowd fell silent. "Let's give Carol a break, shall we?" His colleagues all nodded in agreement before they turned around and started speaking amongst themselves. Danny looked at Carol.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Carol shook her head. In that moment, Danny feared the worst. Was it C.J.? Did Carol know what had happened to her?</p><p>"Danny, I don't know anything-" she began but her voice broke.</p><p>"It's okay," Danny told her and led her into C.J.'s office. He shot the door behind them.</p><p>"The president," Carol whispered. "He was shot. The president, Danny."</p><p>"What about C.J.?" Danny pressed. Carol blinked a few tears away and shook her head.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Okay." Danny sat down beside her on the couch. "Do you know who else was shot?" Carol shook her head again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Danny. We only just got the news." Tears started streaming down her face. She wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.</p><p>"That's alright," Danny assured her. He reached for her hand and gave it a tiny, reassuring, squeeze. "It'll be alright." Danny wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Carol or himself, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job either way. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" he asked. Carol shook her head.</p><p>"No, please." Danny got up from the couch and walked over to C.J.'s desk. He found the remote next to Gail's fishbowl. He had to laugh - despite himself - at the sight of the goldfish. "It's a nice fish," Carol said, as if she'd read his mind. Danny chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You know after you'd given it to her," Carol began, "she came out and told me. She said to come into her office and see what you had gotten her. She was laughing so hard; I could hardly understand a word of what she was saying." After a small pause she added; "You made her very happy that day." Danny offered Carol a sad smile.</p><p>"I'm glad." He turned the TV on. Every news station was covering the shooting at Rosslyn. Pictures of injured people, the red and blue police lights, blood on cobblestones and FBI agents clearing the place. Danny tried unsuccessfully to spot C.J. somewhere in the background. A woman came on into the frame. She was wearing a much too big overcoat and a scarf that covered half her face.</p><p>"Unfortunate wardrobe choice," Danny commented, trying to lighten the mood, but Carol only sniffled. The woman on the news spoke about the shooting, the president's condition and how the FBI was working very hard to find out who did this, her hair blowing in every possible direction. Suddenly she tapped her earpiece.</p><p>"Hold on," she said. "We have just received the news that the second victim – a member of the senior staff at the White House – is currently undergoing surgery in critical condition. No one can confirm who said victim is." Danny felt like he had been slapped in the face. Critical condition? Whoever it was, they were a friend. If not C.J., then maybe Sam, Toby, Josh? One of them was dying. He sat down next to Carol. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, silently appreciating each other's company.</p><p>"Do you think…," Danny began.</p><p>"No," Carol cut in. "No. She can't be. It's not her." Carol wrung her hands together as she slowly swayed back and forth. "She's alright. She has to be."</p><p>"Yeah." Danny didn't know what else to say. Suddenly, the door to C.J.'s office swung open and made both Danny and Carol jump. There, in the door frame, stood Claudia Jean Cregg. Alive and well. Before Danny could even say anything, Carol shot up from the couch and ran straight into C.J., wrapping her arms tightly around her. C.J. looked a bit taken aback and carefully put her arms around her friend.</p><p>"Carol?" C.J. said after a few seconds of complete silence.</p><p>"Yeah?" Carol mumbled.</p><p>"I'm okay. You can let go now." C.J. gently stroked Carol's shoulder's, as the other woman finally released her. Carol nodded, wiping a few tears.</p><p>"Right," she said. "You're okay, boss."</p><p>"I'm okay," C.J. agreed, a reassuring smile on her lips. "Really."</p><p>"Okay." Carol simply stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. "I'll give you two a moment," she said then, nodding towards Danny. C.J.'s features softened when she saw him, as if she only just now realized he was there. Danny cocked his head and smiled at her, hands in his pockets. "It's good to have you back, boss," Carol said before she left the room, closing the door behind her. When they were alone, C.J. and Danny simply looked at each other, neither of them daring to move.</p><p>"Are you-" Before he could get any further, C.J. stormed towards him and threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and Danny could feel her breath, hot and shallow, on his skin. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He hadn't known it before, but he needed that hug just as much as she did. Needed to feel her close, to know that she was alive and well in his arms. He didn't ever want to let her go. They stood like that for a while, a comfortable silence around them. Way too soon, C.J. pulled away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she mumbled and wiped her tears with her sleeve.</p><p>"There's nothing to apologize for," Danny assured her, taking her hand. Their fingers intertwined and Danny could swear he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. "How're you feeling?" he asked and led her to the couch. C.J. sat down, pulling Danny with her.</p><p>"I don't know," she admitted. C.J. looked down at her hands and Danny thought he had never seen her look so small, so fragile. The normally so tough press secretary looked like she was about to break.</p><p>"I was worried about you," Danny told C.J. as he squeezed her hand. "I thought you might be dead. Nobody knew anything."</p><p>"You're sweet," C.J. said with a tiny smile on her lips.</p><p>"They said someone else had been injured. I thought it was you." C.J.'s eyes filled with tears as she held on to Danny's hand for dear life. "C.J., who is it?" He wasn't asking as a reporter then. He was asking as her friend. C.J. turned her head to look at him.</p><p>"Josh," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "It's Josh. He's in surgery now."</p><p>"Is it serious?" Danny asked. C.J. only nodded. "He'll be alright," Danny told her because it was the only thing he could think of.</p><p>"You don't know that," C.J. sniffed." A few tears made their way down her cheeks. Danny reached up to wipe them away.</p><p>"No, I don't. You're right. But we have to hope for the best." C.J. smiled at him as more tears pooled from her eyes.</p><p>"I can still see him," she said. "When I close my eyes. <em>All that blood</em>. There was so much blood, Danny. It was everywhere." Her voice broke then and she leaned into him, burying her face in his neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth.</p><p>"It's okay," he told her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay." C.J.'s tears soaked his shirt as she clung to him, her chest rising and falling with every sob.<br/>
"You'll be okay, C.J.," Danny tried. "You'll be okay." They sat like that for a while, C.J. crying quietly in his arms, until Carol came in and told them C.J. had to do a briefing in ten minutes. They both stood up from the couch and when Carol had left, Danny leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You've got this," he told her. C.J. smiled down at their joined hands and gave Danny's a gentle squeeze before walking out of her office.</p><p>During the briefing, Danny stood with Leo and watched C.J. give one of the most moving speeches he had ever heard. As he saw her stand behind the podium and speak to the overtired reporters, Danny thought he had never been prouder of her. Afterwards, he waited for her by the exit.</p><p>"You did well," he told her as she came down from the podium.</p><p>"Thanks," C.J. mumbled, absentmindedly scratching her neck. They walked to her office in silence, their fingers brushing, if only for a brief moment.</p><p>"Is there anything you need?" Danny asked as he stood in the doorway and watched C.J. ruffle through some papers on her desk.</p><p>"No. Thank you, Danny." She looked up at him, her smile sincere.</p><p>"Okay," Danny said. After a small pause he added; "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried there for a while." C.J. chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Danny."</p><p>"See you." And with that, Danny left her office. Although he didn't get very far, because moments later he heard C.J. call out his name. Danny spun around. She was standing in the doorway, holding her coat.</p><p>"Wait." Danny walked back up to her. "Would you mind – and I mean you don't have to – but would you mind driving me home?" Danny smiled kindly at her. "It's just – I don't think I – I don't think it would be wise if-"</p><p>"C.J.?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I get it. I'll drive you." She sighed, relieved.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered. "Really."</p><p>"Don't mention it." They walked in silence to the garage where C.J.'s car was parked. She handed him the keys and got into the passenger seat. Danny started the engine and looked at her for a moment, making sure she was alright.</p><p>"I'm okay," C.J. assured him. Danny reached over to take her hand, if only for a moment, his fingers tracing the inside of her palm. "I'm okay," C.J. repeated although she didn't look it. Danny turned his attention back to the road, determined on getting her home and tucked into bed as quickly as possible. As they drove past the White House, they saw that people had already gathered outside, holding candles, flowers and posters, praying for the president's recovery. C.J.'s breath caught in her throat and Danny saw her turn away from him so he wouldn't notice the tears that were silently making their way down her cheeks. Danny turned left and the crowd disappeared out of view. C.J. didn't say anything until they reached her apartment building. It was quiet but there was a blue light shining through almost every window as if the whole town was up, watching the news. "Thank you," C.J. said and got out of the car. Danny handed her the keys.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." She reached out and played with the fabric of his jumper, her delicate fingers gently touching his skin as they travel up to his neck.</p><p>"Do you want to come up?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.</p><p>"C.J., I don't think-"</p><p>"Not like that," she interrupted, and Danny could detect the hint of a smile. "I just don't want to be alone."</p><p>"Fine." C.J. took his hand, their fingers intertwining, and led him up the stairs to her apartment. With one hand she managed to unlock the door and pull him inside. Her apartment was smaller than he had expected, with a sofa that took up most of the wall and a small TV on a coffee table. A table that was only big enough for two had been crammed into the kitchen and it seemed like there was hardly any room to move around in there. But there was something about the apartment that made Danny feel safe. Maybe it was the way it smelled of C.J. or the little goldfish pillow on the couch. Or maybe it was the pictures of her as a child and later with the president on the windowsill.</p><p>"Do you want something to drink?" C.J. asked, ripping Danny out of his thoughts. "Tea? Coffee? Water? Some wine?" Danny shook his head.</p><p>"No, thanks, I'm good."</p><p>"Okay." C.J. stood there in front of him, slightly awkward, and took a deep breath. "Well…," she began.</p><p>"Well…," Danny echoed. C.J. took a step towards him, her hand reaching out for his. He took it, pulling her closer. "You okay?" he asked as he squeezed her hand. C.J. shook her head.</p><p>"<em>No</em>," she said, her eyes down, staring at her feet. Even though she was a few inches taller than him, she looked so small them.</p><p>"Hey… c'mere." Danny pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she buried her face in his shoulder. "You'll be okay. Everything will be okay." C.J. nodded, her tears staining his shirt. "I think you should get some sleep." C.J. pulled away, her face so close, she was almost blurry.</p><p>"Will you stay?" she asked, almost shyly, his hands still on her waist. Danny only nodded before letting her go. "<em>Thank you</em>," she mouthed as she walked towards her bedroom. Danny followed, a few feet behind, giving her the space he thought she needed. He stood in the doorway as C.J. looked around her room. She didn't move for a very long time.</p><p>"C.J.?" Danny gently nudged her hand with his. C.J. stirred and turned around.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Kinda lost you there for a moment." Danny slipped his hand into hers as she moved her face closer to his.</p><p>"Yeah," she whispered. Suddenly, there was no more space between them, only C.J.'s soft lips on his, her hands on his neck and his arms around her waist. Danny pulled away quickly and studied her for a moment, not quite sure what to make of this.</p><p>"C.J., I really don't think this is a good idea." C.J. looked almost hurt as she took a step back, turning away. "I don't want you to do something you might regret in the morning."</p><p>"I wouldn't regret this," she said firmly.</p><p>"I think you would." C.J. didn't reply. She silently walked over to her closet and pulled out two oversized t-shirts. She threw one at him and Danny caught it midair.</p><p>"What's this?" he asked her.</p><p>"You can sleep in that," she said calmly, as she started to take off her shoes.</p><p>"C.J., I really don't think-"</p><p>"I don't want to be alone, okay?" C.J. almost yelled, fighting hard to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone, Danny. I don't want to be here, in this empty apartment, thinking about Josh, the president… Every time I close my eyes, I see them. The blood. There was so much blood, Danny. Josh- he- I thought he was dead. I don't want you to go." Her voice broke as she held back a sob, the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. Danny was by her side immediately, wrapping his arms protectively around her shaking frame. "I don't want you to go."</p><p>"Okay," he said. "Okay. I won't. I'm staying. It's all good. I'm not leaving you." He had never seen her like this, and it scared him. This wasn't the C.J. he knew. The C.J. he knew didn't break apart. The C.J. he knew didn't cry in front of people.</p><p>When she pulled away, her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy but to Danny she was still beautiful.</p><p>"You can change in the bathroom if you want," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>"Okay," Danny whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in her room. He leaned against the bathroom door, taking a deep breath. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening but he knew he wanted to be there for C.J.. He wanted to comfort her and keep her safe. To hold her and tell her everything would be alright.</p><p>Danny changed into the shirt C.J. had given him and knocked on her door.</p><p>"Come in," she said quietly. Danny carefully stepped inside. The only light in the room came from a small lamp on C.J.'s bedside table. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, on top of the duvet, staring at her lap. Danny walked towards her and took her hands in his. He knelt down.</p><p>"You wanna get some sleep?" She had dark circles under her eyes, the rest of her face white as a sheet. C.J. only nodded but didn't move. Danny stood up and pulled her with him. He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling away the duvet so she could lie down. C.J. stood motionless, staring at the bed, not moving an inch until Danny pulled her back towards the bed.</p><p>"Right," she mumbled, sliding underneath the covers. Danny started to tug her in but C.J. put her hand on his, stopping him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Stay with me," she whispered.</p><p>"I will," Danny assured her.</p><p>"Here." C.J. pulled him towards her, moving aside so there was space for him.</p><p>"C.J.-"</p><p>"Danny, <em>please</em>." C.J. didn't beg. She never begged. Danny gave in and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face his in her neck. C.J.'s hand found his, interlacing their fingers. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for staying." Danny placed a kiss on her bare skin.</p><p>"C.J.?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Always."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I don't really know what this is but I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>